HeatHaze Days
by Tsuki-Daisuki
Summary: "Apakah kenyataan telah berubah?" Delic-san terdiam sebentar. Mukanya terlihat bahwa dia menemukan ide. "Aku tahu. Aku adalah kenyataan. Dan kenyataan mengatakan jika salah satu dari kalian akan mati. Jadi jika aku mati kenyataan berubah. Entah kalian berdua hidup, atu mati." Songfic Heat-haze Days by Hatsune miku
1. Chapter 1: Roppi

Heat-haze Days: Roppi

Songfic dari Heat-haze Days

Claimer: Semuanya milikku, kecuali karakter dan lagunya.

Disclaimer: Yang berhubungan dengan karakter dan lagu bukan milikku.

* * *

15-Agustus-201x  
12:30  
Cuaca: Cerah

Aku sedang melihat _HandPhone_-ku sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan taman. Di sampingku duduk temanku yang memiliki rambut pirang, menggunakan kaca mata, syal dan memangku seekor kucing hitam. Namanya Tsukishima.

"Roppi-san, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan musim panas." Katanya sambil mengelus kucing hitam yang dipangkunya.  
"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku.  
"Karena terlalu panas untk memakai syal." Jawabnya dengan polos.  
"Dasar bodoh. Kalau begitu tidak usah memakai syal"  
"Eh! Aa-Umm…" dia diam untuk sementara dan melanjutkan. "Maaf"  
"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras.  
"MA-M-MA-MAAF!"  
Aku menghembuskan nafas dan berkata "memang susah menghilangkan kebiasaan minta maaf-mu."  
"M-maaf"  
"Sudahlah, kita jalan-jalan saja"  
"I-iya"

* * *

Aku dan Tsukishima berjalan menuju gerbang taman dan Tsukishima masih menggendong kucing. Tiba-tiba kucing itu melompat dan lari kearah jalan raya. Lampu lalu-lintas berwarna merah, jadi kubiarkan Tsukishima mengejar kucing itu. Tetapi ketika dia melangkahkan kaki di jalan raya, lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Dari jauh melaju truk yang sangat cepat. Aku mencoba menghentikan Tsukishima. Tetapi sudah terlambat.

Truk itu menabrak Tsukishima. Tsukishima berteriak, darah berceceran, kaca matanya terlempar dan jatuh tepat didepan kaki-ku. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari mataku. Orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi. Terdengar suara dari tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau benci manusia-kan? Apkah ini sebuah kecelakaan? Ataukah sebuah takdir? Atau, karna kau pembawa kesialan? Tenang, ini semua hanyalah kenyataan." Kata seseorang yang mirip denganku.  
"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.  
"Kau siapa?" dia bertanya kembali.  
"Aku yang bertanya dahulu!" aku memhentaknya.  
"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."  
"Siapa? Apakah kau akan mengatakan bahwa 'kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau' seperti di film-film murahan, hanya karena mukamu mirip dengan mukaku!" aku bertanya lagi.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun kau dan aku adalah satu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi engkau. Karena aku mencintai manusia dan kau bukanlah manusia." Jawabnya dengan senyum di mukanya.  
"kalau begitu pergi dari hadapanku."  
"Hmhmhm. Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Tetapi hanya setengah darinya. Kau harus melengkapkan permohonan itu sendiri."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Aku mengijinkan kau mengulang hari ini berulang–ulang hingga kau berhasil menyelamatkannya dari mati."  
"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Jadi siapa engkau!" tanyaku lagi sambil marah.  
"Aku adalah kenyataan. Dan kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mati bagaimanapun caranya. Kecuali kalau aku mati. Oh, kau boleh memanggilku Izaya. Pengabulan permohonanmu akan dimulai" dia menepuk tangannya dua kali.  
"Hei siapa yang memin…ta" semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

*Tick tock tick tock

Aku terbangun karena bunyi jam. Aku melihat _H__andphone_-ku.

14-Agustus-201x  
12:04  
Cuaca: Cerah

'Tentu saja. Itu hanyalah mimpi.' Pikirku sambil menuju lemari bajuku untuk mengambil jaket buluku.

* * *

Aku duduk di ayunan taman. Tsukishima duduk di ayunan sampingku sambil memangku kucing. Saat dia mulai mengelusnya dan mulai membuka mulut, aku langsung berbicara "kau tidak begitu suka dengan musim panas, karena terlalu panas untuk memakai syal-kan?"  
"Roppi-san hebat" dia bertepuk tangan. "Roppi-san ingin jalan-jalan?" Aku mengangguk.

Kami mulai menuju ke arah gerbang. Saat kucing itu lompat dan lari, aku memegang tangan Tsukishima dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Di sekitar gedung-gedung tinggi, ada sebuah gedung yang sedang di bangun. Tiba-tiba orang-orang meihat ke atas langit. Tepat di atas Tsukishima, batang-batang besi berjatuhan menusuk tepat di dada dan perut Tsukishima. Darah berceceran, kacamatanya terlempar dab jatuh tepat didepan kaki-ku tepat seperti pada mimpiku.

"Sudah kukatakan. Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mati." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing  
"Kau lagi!"  
"Hmhm" dia menepuk tangannya dukali. Semuanya enjadi hitam lagi

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidur.

14-Agustus-201x  
12:04  
Cuaca: Cerah

'Lagi!' Aku mulai berlari menuju taman sambil memakai jaketku. Aku menarik Tsukishima pulang dan kali ini tidak melewati pembangunan gedung yang ada dalam mimpiku. Saat melewai jalan raya, aku menarik Tsukishima melewati jembatan penyebrangan. Saat tiba di atas jembatan, Izaya berdiri tersenyum. Tanganku berkeringat dan tangan Tsukishima terlepas dari genggaman tanganku. Dia jatuh dari tangga. Semuanya menjadi hitam lagi.

Berulang-ulang aku mencobanya hingga saatnya aku muak dengan semua ini. Izaya muncul dan berkata "semuanya sia-sia. Dia tidak akan hidup kecuali jika aku mati. Dan aku tidak akan mati kecuali jika engkau mati."  
"Satu kali lagi." Kataku.  
"Hm?"  
"Satu kali lagi. Aku ingin mencoba satu kali lagi."  
"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, hasilnya akan sama saja.

* * *

Aku duduk di ayunan taman. Mengulang semua yang terjadi pada awal hingga saat kucing itu kabur. Aku bisa mendengar Izaya berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan? Saat kau berusaha mengubah saja hasilnya tetap sama."

Saat Tsukishima mengejar kucing itu, aku menarik tangan Tsukishima dan menggantikan tempatnya. Sebuah truk menabrakku. Aku melihat Tsukishima yang menangis. "Kenapa kau berani melakukan ini?" tanya Izaya. Dan aku menjawab dengan polos "karena aku menyukainya." Saat badanku jatuh, aku melihat Tsukishima menangis dan ada orang dengan wajah mirip Tsukishima.

* * *

"Aku gagal menyelamatkannya"  
"Ini semua adalah takdir. Salah satu dari kalian memang seharusnya mati."  
"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati?"  
"Namaku Delic. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau boleh mengulang berkali-kali hari ini hingga kau mendapatkan akir yang kau inginkan."

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Umm ini fic pertamaku. Dan aku yakin pasti ada yang salah. Jadi tolong Review ya~~~ (v)

ps: delic yang ada di sini bukan Delic Dreams tapi Delic Blue.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukishima

Heat-haze Days: Tsukishima

* * *

14-Agustus-201x  
12:45  
Cuaca: Cerah

"Aku gagal." Kataku sambil mengelus seekor kucing di tempat tidurku.  
"Ini semua adalah takdir. Salah satu dari kalian memang seharusnya mati." Balas orang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.  
"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati?" Tanyaku  
"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Kau boleh mengulang hari ini berkali-kali, hingga kau mendapatkan akhir yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau tidak menyetujui ataupun menolak."jawab orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku.  
"… maaf."  
"Ayolah. Jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah." Kata orang yang memakai jas tosca bergaris putih dan jaket hitam.  
"Maaf."  
"AKU TIDAK PERLU MAAFMU. Aku hanya butuh kau menjawab. Kau setuju untuk mengulang hari ini berulang-ulang hingga kau mendapatkaan akhir yang kau inginkan, atau kau ingin menolaknya?" Tanya orang bernama Delic-san, yang memakai jas tosca bergaris putih, jaket hitam, memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku, dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.  
"Baiklah. Aku menerimanya." Jawabku. Delic-san kemuudian menepuk tangannya dua kali dan semuanya menjadi gelap. 'Apakah aku tertidur?'

* * *

14-Agustus-201x  
12:30  
Cuaca: Cerah

Aku duduk di ayunan taman sambil memangku seekor kucing hitam. Disebelahku duduk kakak kelasku yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dan menggunaklan jaket bulu kesukaannya yang berwarna hitam dengan bulu berwarna merah. Namanya Roppi-san

"Roppi-san, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan musim panas." Kataku sambil mengelus kucing hitam yang dipangkunya.  
"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Roppi-san.  
"Karena terlalu panas untk memakai syal." Jawabku dengan polos.  
"Dasar bodoh. Kalau begitu tidak usah memakai syal"  
"Eh! Aa-Umm…" aku diam untuk sementara dan melanjutkan. "Maaf"  
"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Roppi-san bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras.  
"MA-M-MA-MAAF!"  
Roppi-san menghembuskan nafas dan berkata "memang susah menghilangkan kebiasaan minta maaf-mu."  
"M-maaf"  
"Sudahlah, kita jalan-jalan saja"  
"I-iya"

* * *

Roppi-san dan aku berjalan menuju gerbang taman dan aku masih menggendong kucing. Tiba-tiba kucing itu melompat dan lari kearah jalan raya. Lampu lalu-lintas berwarna merah. Saat aku ingin mengejar kucing itu, Roppi-san berlari mengejar kucing itu dahulu. Saat Roppi-san melangkahkan kaki di jalan raya, lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Sebuah truk lewat dan menabrak Roppi-san.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Delic-san yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. "Ayo kita ulang lagi." Delic-san menepuk tangannya dua kali dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

14-Agustus-201x  
12:04  
Cuaca: Cerah

Aku duduk di ayunan sambil memangku kucing. Roppi-san duduk di sampingku. Saat aku mulai mengelus kucing yang kupangku dan mulai membuka mulut Roppi-san langsung berbicara "kau tidak begitu suka dengan musim panas, karena terlalu panas untuk memakai syal-kan?"  
"Roppi-san hebat" aku bertepuk tangan. "Roppi-san ingin jalan-jalan?" Roppi-san mengangguk.

Kami mulai menuju ke arah gerbang. Saat kucing itu lompat dan lari, aku memegang tangan Roppi-san dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Di sekitar gedung-gedung tinggi, ada sebuah gedung yang sedang di bangun. Tiba-tiba orang-orang meihat ke atas langit. Roppi-san langsung berlari hingga beberapa langkah lebih jauh di depanku. Batang-batang besi berjatuhan menusuk tepat di dada dan perut Roppi-san.

"Sepertinya ini lebih susah dari dugaanku. Ini semua seperti dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Delic-san di belakangku. Lalu menepuk tangan dua kali dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

14-Agustus-201x  
12:28  
Cuaca: Cerah

Aku menunggu Roppi-san. Ketika dia datang, aku menarik tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Roppi-san kemudian berlari mendahuluiku dan menarikku. Kami berlari melewati jembatan penyebrangan. Ketika sampai di atas jembatan, aku hampir terjatuh. Roppi-san menarik tanganku, melemparku ke atas jembatan, sedangkan Roppi-san terjatuh di tangga. Semuanya menjadi hitam, lagi.

* * *

Berulang-ulang aku mencoba. Tetapi hasilnya tetap saja. Seperti kata Delic-san, bagaikan Roppi-san sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Delic-san

"Apakah kenyataan telah berubah?" Delic-san terdiam sebentar. Mukanya terlihat bahwa dia menemukan ide. "Aku tahu. Aku adalah kenyataan. Dan kenyataan mengatakan jika salah satu dari kalian akan mati. Jadi jika aku mati kenyataan berubah. Entah kalian berdua hidup, atu mati."  
"Sayangnya, Delic-san tidak akan mati jika aku tidak mati. Jadi tidak mungkin kami berdua bisa hidup." Aku menemukan idee. Sebuah ide yang menyakitkan. Aku meminta Delic-san untuk mengulang sekalilagi.

Aku mengulangi semuanya. Percakapan di taman, berjalan pulang, kucing melompat dan kabur, Roppi-san mengejar kucing itu. Tetapi semua akan berbeda. Aku ikut mengejar kucing itu. Begitu lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau, aku memeluk Roppi-san. Tepat pada saat itu, truk yang lewat menabrak aku dan Roppi-san. Darah berceceran, di pinggir jalan Delic-san berdiri bersebelahan dengan seseorang yang memiliki muka mirip dengan Roppi-san. Perlahan-lahan mereka berdua menghilang berubah menjadi debu berwarna merah. Terbang tertiup angin. Mungkinkah ini adalah akhir? Semuanya menjadi hitam. Terdengar dua kali tepukan tangan.

* * *

Chap 2 selesai. tolong Review.

Ps: Delic-blue bukan dreams.


End file.
